Cheerilee/Gallery
Season one Golden Harvest along with other ponies come out of their homes S1E06.png|Boast Busters Ponies picking up branches S1E8.png|Look Before You Sleep Noteworthy, Cheerilee, and Cherry Berry singing S01E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Teenage Cheerilee S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Cheerilee round of applause S1E18.png|The Show Stoppers Fluttershy incognito S1E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Costumed fillies half 1 S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Season two Cheerilee talks to her students S2E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 Diamond Tiara 7 S2E6.png|The Cutie Pox Cheerilee - I wish I had something to give you! S02E10.png|Secret of My Excess Happy Cheerilee.png|Family Appreciation Day Cheerilee is high S02E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Chin rub S2E17.png|Hearts and Hooves Day Thank You Pinkie S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed Yes S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Season three Cheerilee and kids S3E04.png|One Bad Apple Ponies arguing S3E6.png|Sleepless in Ponyville Screwy looking at butterflies S3E11.png|Just for Sidekicks Season four Cheerilee introduces Ms. Harshwhinny S4E05.png|Flight to the Finish Bird flies away with Spike's hot dog S4E8.png|Rarity Takes Manehattan Cheese with Berryshine and filly Cheerilee S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Cheerilee falls down S4E14.png|Filli Vanilli Cheerilee "Costumes!" S4E19.png|For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Fluttershy and RD hopeful again S4E22.png|Trade Ya! Ponies cleaning up S4E23.png|Inspiration Manifestation Complete Equestria Games brochette S04E24.png|Equestria Games Season five Ponies fraternize outside the castle S5E01.png|The Cutie Map - Part 1 Matilda in a huge panic S5E9.png|Slice of Life A party S5E11.png|Party Pooped Cheerilee tells Diamond Tiara that Pip won S5E18.png|Crusaders of the Lost Mark Mane Six and ponies final crowd shot S5E26.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Season six On Your Marks Ponyville dance theater S6E4.png Everypony cheers for Tender Taps S6E4.png No Second Prances Trixie jumping off the stage S6E6.png Starlight watches the show from the hill S6E6.png Starlight watching the Manticore Mouth Dive S6E6.png Starlight "what if Trixie really was using me" S6E6.png Audience waiting for Trixie's magic trick S6E6.png Trixie gets shot out of the cannon S6E6.png Newbie Dash Ponies gather for the Wonderbolts' show S6E7.png Full crowd of pony spectators S6E7.png The Wonderbolts fly toward the crowd S6E7.png Wonderbolts in a parabolic arc S6E7.png Ponies look at the fallen Rainbow Dash S6E7.png Rainbow Dash covered in cotton candy S6E7.png Pinkie Pie "that was amazing!" S6E7.png A Hearth's Warming Tail Ponies finish singing Hearth's Warming Eve Is Here Once Again S6E8.png Starlight Glimmer observes ponies from the balcony S6E8.png Twilight welcoming Starlight to the party S6E8.png Ponies partying and dancing together S6E8.png Ponies sing together in the Castle of Friendship S6E8.png Applejack's "Day" Off Ponies mingle at the Day Spa S6E10.png Ponies in the Ponyville Day Spa S6E10.png The Cart Before the Ponies Miss Cheerilee starting the race S6E14.png Miss Cheerilee and cheerleaders S6E14.png Merchandise January 2011 McDonald's Happy Meal toys.jpg Cheerilee toy.jpg|Playful Ponies Cheerilee Ponyville Schoolhouse Cheerilee playset.jpg Cutiemarkcrusadersset.jpg|Pony School Pals & Cheerilee toy set McDonald's Happy Meal March 2012.png Butler, PA Wal Mart poster bin and toy display shelves.jpg Other side of Butler, PA Wal Mart toy display shelves.jpg SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg Season 2 cast poster.jpg MLP Season Five Character poster.png Aquarius My Little Pony Cast poster.png Merchandise T-Shirt Cheerilee.jpg|WeLoveFine "Somepony Special" men's T-shirt My Little Pony Acidfree art print.jpg Miscellaneous Twilight Sparkle and Spike landing in Ponyville S1 Opening.png RemasteredOpeningTrain-1.png AiP Sick Cheerilee.png|Cheerilee in the game Adventures in Ponyville. AiP Twilight help.png CastleCreator Cheerilee.png|Cheerilee from the game Card Creator. MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg Teenage Cheerilee S1E12.png|Season 1 Chin rub S2E17.png|Season 2 Cheerilee and kids S3E04.png|Season 3 Cheerilee introduces Ms. Harshwhinny S4E05.png|Season 4 Cheerilee tells Diamond Tiara that Pip won S5E18.png|Season 5